The present invention generally relates to systems for recording and/or reproducing an audio signal together with a video signal in video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More particularly, to a recording and/or reproducing system produces a multiplexed audio signal by multiplexing a delayed audio signal and a non-delayed audio signal. This multiplexed audio signal is recorded together with a video signal in the recording system. The non-delayed audio signal of the reproduced multiplexed audio signal is delayed, to obtain a continuously reproduced audio signal by switching this delayed signal and the reproduced delayed audio signal in the reproducing system.
Conventionally, a pair of rotary heads record a video signal onto and from a magnetic tape in video tracks which are formed obliquely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the tape. A fixed head recorded the audio signal onto and reproduced from an audio track which is formed exclusively for the audio signal along the edge of the magnetic tape. However, in this conventional system, the audio track part on the magnetic tape is exclusively for the audio signal, and other signals are not recorded in this audio track part. Accordingly, there was a disadvantage in that the utilization efficiency of the magnetic tape was low in this system. Furthermore, it was necessary to provide an audio head exclusively for recording and reproducing the audio signal. These disadvantages become serious problems when an attempt is made to improve the recording and reproducing utilization efficiency of the magnetic surface of the magnetic tape. Also, miniaturization of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is desirable by simplifying the mechanisms and reducing the number of parts required in the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
Hence, the present inventors have realized a system in which the audio signal is multiplexed with the video signal and recorded on the oblique tracks on the magnetic tape by the rotary heads, to eliminate the need for the audio track exclusively for the audio signal. In this system, it becomes unnecessary to provide the audio track, and the utilization efficiency of the magnetic tape is improved. Further the audio head also becomes unnecessary.
However, to a small extent, the crosstalk introduced between audio signals recorded in adjacent tracks becomes a problem in this system. Moreover, in a recording and reproducing apparatus which performs recording and reproduction by a single rotary head, signal dropout is generally introduced when the head traces the end edge of the tape. Therefore, if the above system is applied to a one head system recording and reproducing apparatus, signal dropout will also occur in the audio signal. This will result in an interruption of the reproduced sound.